Enphine Sunspire
Background Enphine was the fifth born to a cousin of the Patriarch Elduin, she was not destined for greatness instead an existence of middle management, and in many ways she did not achieve greatness but in terms of power she may have exceeded the patriarch himself. Her father and mother expected little from the premature bundle that graced them as their fifth child, but few elves even have five so they were proud of their little bundle anyway. As Enphine grew she showed some promise in terms of both her clerical studies and her martial prowess so her parents went out and hired a Warpriest to train her. Her talent did not shine through, instead she continued to satisfy but not excel in all departments. This continued until her Rumspringha, during that decade she underwent a complete metamorphosis, upon returning she no longer strove to satisfy her parents instead she became possessed by a desire to not just protect but bolster and raise her people to become the best she could. Now a full grown elf she bothers not with the nobility and their politics instead she both marshals and lives with her troops and together they are a fierce fighting force than not just patrols the great walls of Thelthalas but responds to threats both big and small within the borders of Soreinn. A heroic figure to the small villages that dot the countryside many have offered, or begged, to marry her but she has taken no partner and refuses to talk of marriage, no matter the suitor. Description Small for an elf she is easily noticeable in a crowd with her ravenesque messy black hair, piercing red eyes, and soft youthful features, many think her to be much younger than she is. Behind her youthful exterior lies both muscles forged and toned by years of strenuous training, and an accepting protective nature. She will consistently provide charity to the poor and disenfranchised elves, even those of mixed blood, giving them food and shelter but also training and purpose so that they can better their own lives. Feats * Information Level:19 HP: 152 BAB:14/9/4 Skill Points: 76 Speed: 20 Initiative: 3 Hero Points: Racial Traits: Traits: Friend in every Town Languages: Ability Scores Armor Class 40 ac vs aoo 40 ac vs reach +2 when next to ally Saving Throws Attack Stats Concentration: +14 +20 when next to ally Class Features and Feats Feats: Combat reflexes: aoo=to dex bonus Improved critical cutlass: Doubles threat range 15-20 Weapon Focus Shield: +1 to hit with shield Dodge: +1 dodge ac Mobility: +4 ac to aoo Just out of reach: +4 to dodge ac vs reach weapons Critical Focus: +4 to confirm crits Shield Wall: +2 to ac when next to ally Shielded Caster: +6 to concentration checks. Bashing Finish: Free shield slam on crit. Warpriest Shield Adept: +9 base to concentration checks Fervor: 14 at 6d6 Channel Energy: 30-foot-cone burst 6d6 requires 2 uses of fervor Sacred Weapon Shield: 19 rounds of +5 weapon on shield Sacred Armor: 19 minutes add arrow deflection, blinding, fortification (heavy, light, or moderate), reflecting, and spell resistance 13, 15, 17, up to a +4 bonus Blessings: 12 times a day Community Communal Aid (minor): At 1st level, you can touch an ally and grant it the blessing of community. For the next minute, whenever that ally uses the aid another action, the bonus granted increases to +4. You can instead use this ability on yourself as a swift action. Fight as One (major): At 10th level, you can rally your allies to fight together. For 1 minute, whenever you make a successful melee or ranged attack against a foe, allies within 10 feet of you gain a +2 insight bonus on attacks of the same type you made against that foe—melee attacks if you made a melee attack, or ranged attacks if you made a ranged attack. If you score a critical hit, this bonus increases to +4 until the start of your next turn. Nobility Inspiring Word (minor): At 1st level, you can speak a few words to a creature within 30 feet that fill them with inspiration. You can grant that creature a +2 morale bonus on attack rolls, ability checks, skill checks, or saving throws (your choice). This effect lasts for 1 minute. Lead by Example (major): At 10th level, as a swift action you can inspire your allies to follow your lead. If the following action on your turn is an attack or skill check, all allies within 30 feet who take the same action against the same foe or obstacle on their next turn gain a +4 morale bonus on that roll. Bonus Feats Improved Shield bash: When shield bash still get ac (free level 1) Shield Focus: +1 to shield ac Greater Shield Focus: +1 to shield ac Shield Slam: shield bash grants a free bull rush attack, using attack roll instead of cmb, no aoo. Two Weapon Fighting: grants two weapon fighting Shield Master: No Two-Weapon Fighting penalties on attack rolls made with a shield while you are wielding another weapon. Add shield’s enhancement bonus to attack and damage rolls made with the shield. Improved Bull Rush: +2 to bull rush. Greater Bull Rush: +2 to bull rush allies get aoo Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: Magic Items: Blood Reservoir of Physical Perfection: +8 to physical stats for one round or +4 ability damage healed Belt of Physical Perfection +2 Headband of Inspired Wisdom +4 Cloak of Arachinda: Spider Climb and gain move at half normal speed in webs + cast web 1/day and +2 fort spider poison. Bonebreakers Bracers: DC 14 Will save. If the save fails, the bracers reduce the target’s Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution (wearer’s choice) by –6. Containers: Currency: 3,000 Carried Weight: 95 lbs *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies Spell List Level 0 Spells: can prepare 5 cast unlimited times * Level 1 Spells 7/day * Level 2 Spells 6/day * Level 3 Spells 6/day * Level 4 Spells 6/day * Level 5 Spells 6/day * Level 6 Spells 4/day *